


han jisung's struggle tweets

by lightbeams



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Amusement Parks, Fluff, M/M, basically amusement park date gone wrong, idiots to lovers, side 2min and side jeonglix but they're so side that they don't warrant a relationship tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbeams/pseuds/lightbeams
Summary: han jisung struggle tweets@hanstruggleswhen does jisung not struggle, really? this account is run by the greatest @leealwaysknows! FOLLOW ME IM FUNNYIn which Jisung has a Foolproof™ Plan in getting the Hwang Hyunjin to fall in love with him. Seriously, it’s even backed up by research (Dutton & Aron, 1974)! What could go wrong?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 85
Kudos: 412





	han jisung's struggle tweets

**Author's Note:**

> this is for zoru who won't stop asking me where's the hyunsung
> 
>  **EDIT:** hi! if you would like to write any fics that are a spin-off or inspired by this one, please **ask me first** either via the comments or through twitter (@divorcedrachas)! don't worry i'm not gatekeeping or anything i just want to be given a heads up!

“I’m telling you, it’s a foolproof plan.”

Minho barely looks up from his phone as he replies, “every time I think you’re not that dumb, you constantly prove me wrong.”

Jisung’s about to retort back when his phone pings.

> **han jisung struggle tweets** Tweeted:
> 
> Lol jisung thinks he can make someone fall for him bc misattribution of arousal if this isnt a whole struggle

Look: Minho runs the account, which has _his_ full name on it, which he has no access to, so he’d turned on post notifications just to make sure he’d be aware of each and every attempt of public slander against him.

Including this one.

“What the _fuck_ ,” Jisung screeches, diving for Minho who dodges him with a cleanly executed forward roll. “What if _he_ sees it?”

“Oh, you think _the_ Hwang Hyunjin follows your struggle tweet account?” Minho teases, waggling his eyebrows, “oh, you think he’s one of the eight hundred and fifty two followers on this account?”

“No,” Jisung instantly replies, frowning. “Why would he be?”

Minho sighs, then stows his phone away, looking at Jisung with a mild mix of pity and exasperation. “Why the fuck are you so dumb?”

“Why are you so _mean?_ ” Jisung pouts, crossing his arms. “I’m _telling_ you, it’ll really work this time! It’s backed by research.”

Minho groans. “Why won’t you just ask him out like a _normal_ person?” 

Jisung’s pout turns into a frown. “It won’t work!” 

“How would you _know?_ ”

“I just know!” 

“Have you tried?” 

Jisung isn’t a fan of executing low blows, since he’s all about being a good _bro,_ and frankly, he’s pretty sure that Minho would barely be phased by a low blow. 

But still, to prove his point, he bites out: “well, have _you_ tried asking Seungmin out then? Like a normal person?”

Minho instantly scowls, Jisung having hit a sore point. “It’s not the same, you bastard.” 

“Of course not,” Jisung sticks his tongue out. “And that’s because I’ll have a higher success rate because of _my_ foolproof plan. Backed by research.”

Minho sighs, leaning back and rolling his eyes. “Fine, do whatever you want. Just know I’ll be here, ready to tweet about your struggling ass the moment it fails.”

  
  
  


> **han jisung struggle tweets** @hanstruggles 3h
> 
> Jisung: why was pavlovs hair so soft
> 
> Jisung: because CLASSICAL CONDITIONING dab
> 
> |
> 
> **han jisung struggle tweets** @hanstruggles 3h
> 
> Btw im putting him up for adoption, dm me if int
> 
> | 
> 
> **han jisung struggle tweets** @hanstruggles 2h
> 
> Jisung, u cant adopt urself
> 
> [image] 
> 
> |
> 
> **j.one** @3rachajone 2h
> 
> LEAVE ME ALONE

  
  


Han Jisung was not a Psychology major. 

He was a performance music major, and so, theoretically, he shouldn’t be sitting in Psych lectures all the way across campus in the Social Sciences block. 

But he’d needed to clear a general elective, and Minho, the overachieving bastard pursuing a double degree in Psych _and_ Communications, had recommended him Intro to Psych. 

_It’s really easy,_ he had said. _And interesting. Maybe you’ll become less dumb after it._

So Jisung had added the module onto his waitlist, attended the first lecture during shopping week, and enough to say, it _was_ interesting. 

Not because of the lecture content, no, Jisung could care less about visual illusions or Gestalt patterns or whatever. 

What he cared about was the ethereally pretty, pink-haired boy who had sat beside him and barely moved an inch since the lecture started, almost as though he was posing for a photoshoot. 

A never-ending one.

The ethereally pretty, pink-haired boy didn’t even move to take down any notes. 

“Are you okay?” Jisung found himself blurting to the boy, one and a half hours into the lecture.

The boy startled so hard that it caused Jisung to startle as well, knocking over his notes. 

“Me?” He asked after he gathered himself back, one hand on his chest. 

“Yeah?” Jisung said, eyes blown wide from shock. He bent down to pick his notes up, straining a little. “You weren’t moving or taking any notes.” 

“Oh.” The boy’s lips pursed. “I took this class last semester but I didn’t turn up for finals. So I have to take it again. Psych requirements and all.” 

“You’re a Psych major?” 

“No,” the boy replied, eyebrows raised quizzically. “Are you?”

“Nah,” Jisung answered. “I’m just taking this as an elective.”

“Cool. What’s your major?” 

“Performance music.” 

“Cool,” the boy said again, one eyebrow quirked in interest this time. “I’m actually a dance major. I’m just minoring in Psych.”

“Nice,” Jisung grinned. “I’m Jisung. And you are?”

“Hyunjin.”

And that was how Jisung met Hyunjin. They’d stuck together for the next few weeks, since Jisung had claimed that _us non-Psych majors need to stick together or the other Psych majors will eat us alive_ (Hyunjin had laughed, rolled his eyes, then agreed).

Over the weeks, Jisung realises that Hyunjin makes a great conversation partner. He listens; he actually does, he asks a lot of questions, and he also talks a lot about himself, which helps Jisung to feel less bad about being rambly and noisy half the time, like he does when he talks to Minho or Bang Chan, another one of his best friends who is way too kind to be real. 

Jisung only gets rambly and noisy when he truly feels comfortable with the other person in the first place. And Hyunjin attaining that status in a matter of weeks— well.

He also learns that Hyunjin is sort of like, a really big thing on campus. Hyunjin certainly doesn’t act like it, but his tens of thousands of followers on his Instagram and also the nearly neverending spiel of people saying hi to him whenever they pass by the aisle seats they normally take in the lecture hall all say otherwise. 

Despite knowing nearly everyone else in that lecture hall, Hyunjin had always sought out Jisung every week at Intro to Psych, and sat next to him, even when he doesn’t pay attention or take down any notes, spending most of that three hours whining about how boring Prof Park is or arguing with Jisung on stupid things like _the seven plus two magic number is fake, I can only remember like three things in one go._

And inevitably, in true Jisung _fall-in-love-with-anyone-that’s-moderately-nice-to-you_ fashion, he develops a stupid crush on him.

Midway through the semester, when the professor announced the details for the group project, they’d naturally paired up together. 

And Jisung started penning out his Foolproof™ plan. 

  
  


(“So your project is about interpersonal attraction.”

“Yup,” Jisung grins, “and I’m going to apply what I’ve learnt in class.” 

Minho suddenly looks wary. “What did you learn?”

Jisung’s grin grows larger. “Misattribution of arousal.”

“The one where you make people scared as fuck, then they see some attractive person, so they mislabel their racing heartbeat for their attraction towards the person?”

“That one,” Jisung beams, rubbing his hands together, ignoring the way Minho is already rolling his eyes. “I’m going to ask Hyunjin to go to Lotte World with me. We’ll take the French Revolution, and maybe go to the Haunted House, he’d be all scared, and I’ll be the first and closest person he sees, so he’ll think he’s in love with me.” 

“I have bad news for you,” Minho snorts, pulling out his phone. “That only works if you’re _attractive._ ”

“Anyway,” Jisung continues, blatantly ignoring Minho’s insult. “I’m telling you, it’s a foolproof plan.”)

  
  
  


> **han jisung struggle tweets** @hanstruggles 3d
> 
> Han jisung, 2020: “im cooking two cakes… two birds? On one stove.”
> 
> [image]
> 
> |
> 
> **Lixie ✨ @** notyongbok 3d
> 
> LMAO even i know its killing 2 birds w 1 stone and i cant even korean 😭😭😭
> 
> |
> 
> **j.one** @3rachajone 3d
> 
> SHUT UP THIS IS SLANDER

  
  


“You are… rather well-prepared for this,” Hyunjin observes with a small, amused smile, the moment after they get their passes checked and they step through the entrance gates.

It honestly didn’t take much for Jisung to convince Hyunjin to go to Lotte World with him— in fact, Jisung was surprised at how readily he’d agreed. 

Hyunjin had agreed even _before_ Jisung used the group project as an excuse; only quirking an eyebrow as Jisung lamely finishes his sentence about _couples, theme parks, attraction project._

Then he’d agreed again, shrugging as he said, _sure, when and what time?_

(When Hyunjin had arrived, wearing a simple white shirt, black leather jacket and ripped jeans, with his pink hair pulled back into a half ponytail, Jisung had almost turned tail and ran away. 

But he didn’t. So here they are.)

The joyful theme park music envelopes them completely— _there’s a place in this world that we dream about, where there is magic in the air,_ the chorus of children sing, voices amplified throughout the park, as they stroll down the pathway from the South entrance, hustling along with a family and a bunch of other couples. 

Jisung grins. Everything’s moving along smoothly, according to his plan.

“Of course,” he boasts, already half-yelling to try and get himself heard over the music. “I’m always prepared for everything!”

Hyunjin snorts. “Not when Prof Park threw us that sudden pop quiz, no.”

“Hey! I can’t prepare for something I never knew was going to happen!”

Hyunjin also doesn’t need to know that Jisung practically struggled with reserving the park tickets online, or that Chan had to come and rescue him by lending him _his_ credit card details, all while Minho gloated in the background and threatened to Tweet the whole process on @hanstruggles. 

Jisung had needed to bribe him with a week’s worth of ice americanos to keep that damn man’s mouth _shut_. 

_You think he follows this account?_ Minho had teased, again, waving his phone at him mockingly. _Why are you so paranoid?_

Yeah, he doesn’t need to know. What Hyunjin doesn’t know won’t kill him. 

“So, what’s the plan?” Hyunjin rocks back and forth on the heels of his feet, hands stuck in his pockets. “You said we should come here to observe couples for our project, right?”

Jisung clears his throat, and mentally pulls up the list of rides he’d carefully planned out for them. Just so the research works, y’know. “Yeah, so, first, we should go on the—”

But then Hyunjin’s roaming eyes seem to catch onto something, and Jisung’s cut off by Hyunjin dramatically gasping and pointing in the distance. 

He doesn’t even get to turn around to look at what’s made Hyunjin so excited when Hyunjin grabs his hand (!) and starts pulling him along. 

“Sorry, we’re going to get those cute headbands first,” Hyunjin decides, not sounding sorry at all, eyes sparkling with delight. “Number one rule of every amusement park outing.”

And honestly, how can Jisung deny him? Plans aren’t meant to be followed, right? 

Right.

  
  


_Lotty’s Emporium_ is where they bump into Felix and Yang Jeongin. 

Jisung knows Felix; he’s one of Chan’s close friends who always drops by their studio with a handful of brownies and other baked treats, and they’d immediately connected on some spiritual level upon finding out that their birthdates were only one day apart. 

Jisung likes Felix. Felix is a joy to have around. 

Yang Jeongin, however, he only knows through the sheer amount of extremely positive stories that he’s heard from Hyunjin. 

Disclaimer: Jisung doesn’t get jealous. He doesn’t, okay? There’s nothing for him to get jealous about. Really. 

_Yeah, really,_ a strangely Minho-like voice drawls out, interrupting his thoughts. _Then pray tell, explain why you won’t stop ranting to me about how_ Hyunjin _won’t stop talking about how cute this underclassman of his is._

 _I’m not jealous,_ Jisung insists. He catches the moment Hyunjin spots Jeongin; eyes lighting up in recognition, lips curving into a fond smile. 

Jisung’s eyebrows furrow.

_Totally believable. Just two nights prior, you stalked the poor guy on Instagram just to find out how close he was to Hyunjin and cried when you accidentally hit like on a post from eighteen weeks ago._

Hyunjin starts waving excitedly at them, moving forwards to close the distance, and Jisung hurriedly extinguishes all and every sign of Minho-like voices from his subconscious as he tries to follow.

Jeongin, a few aisles away, is the one who looks up first, face breaking out into a bright grin when he sees Hyunjin; and maybe he’s overthinking this, but he _swears_ Jeongin’s grin changes to something sinister when he spots Jisung.

He watches Jeongin tap Felix on the arm, who turns around and immediately recognises him.

“Han!” Felix hollers, kind eyes crinkling up into pretty crescents as he weaves through the aisles to get to where Jisung is, Jeongin following close behind. 

Jisung offers a weak wave in return. 

The two duos meet somewhere in the middle, right next to the startling huge collection of animal headbands, Felix instantly diving for a hug, which Jisung obliges. 

Hyunjin does the same with Jeongin; attempting to smother the boy with his own hug, and Jisung, embarrassingly, gets caught staring when he makes eye contact with Jeongin. Of all people. 

Jeongin’s sinister grin grows wider as he shoves Hyunjin off lightheartedly. 

“You must be Jisung-hyung,” Jeongin says, with a glint in his eye that Jisung can’t place and looking him up and down in a way that makes him squirm. “I’ve heard a lot about you.” 

“Hopefully all good things,” Jisung jokes, his words falling a little flat. He holds his hand out for a handshake. 

“Definitely,” Jeongin nods, skipping the handshake and going straight to wrapping an arm around Jisung’s shoulder; the sudden contact makes him freeze up. “Hyunjin-hyung always has loads to say about you, like how amaz—”

“What are you guys doing here, Innie?” Hyunjin suddenly yells, grabbing Jisung’s arm and pulling him away from Jeongin’s hold.

If Jisung wasn’t so preoccupied about battling his jealousy, being confused at everything happening right now, and having new obstacles disrupt his Foolproof™ plan, then he might’ve spotted how Hyunjin’s face immediately flares red at Jeongin’s statement, or how Hyunjin shoots a glare towards the younger, who only grins even harder. 

Felix is the one who answers Hyunjin’s question. “Oh, Jeongin and I am here on a date!”

Jisung’s heart soars. _Jeongin is taken! Bless you, Felix!_

“A date?” Hyunjin shrieks, eyes blowing wide and loud enough for several people to turn around. “Why did Innie not tell me about this?”

“Because I _knew_ you would react like that,” Jeongin replies exasperatedly, rolling his eyes. “You’re my _friend,_ not my mother, please.” 

At this, Hyunjin scoffs, and tries to noogie the younger boy, who slinks away with a scowl on his face.

Jeongin throws the question back to them. “Now what are _y’all_ doing here?”

“We’re—” Jisung starts, suddenly remembering how to speak again, but Hyunjin cuts him short, gripping his arm tightly. 

“We’re here for a group project,” Hyunjin declares on their behalf. Jisung’s heart-soaring moment instantly vanishes. 

_Ah, right. That group project._

No one looks particularly convinced, so Hyunjin hurriedly adds on, “what? We are. Right, Jisung?”

“Huh? Oh, right. Yeah, group project.” 

“Sure,” Felix shrugs. Then his expression changes, as though something’s just dawned upon him. “Wait, let’s go on a double date!”

Jisung’s jaw drops. _Double date. Double date!_

“We’re here for a _group project,_ ” Hyunjin stresses again, sounding stressed. 

“No one said you can’t do a group project _and_ go on a date at the same time,” Jeongin fires back, raising one eyebrow, as though he’s challenging them. “C’mon, it’ll be fun.” 

Hyunjin glances over at Jisung, and then he deflates. “Only if Jisung’s okay with it.” 

“Of course!” Jisung blurts out, mind still running with the implications of _double date._ It’s only when Felix’s lips quirk upwards with amusement that he realises he may have responded a little too excitedly to be normal, and he tries to rearrange his expression.

“I mean, it’s not really like a date,” Jisung hurriedly corrects himself, mentally wincing at how fast he’s retracting his words. “We’re just, um, group project. Yeah.” 

He misses the way Hyunjin makes a conflicted pout at his words. 

  
  


“I was right, it’s really the cutest on you!”

“I was already cute,” Jisung defends jokingly, adjusting the squirrel headband that Hyunjin had picked out for him. “I didn’t need this to help me be cute.” 

“Whatever you say,” Hyunjin replies, crossing his arms and tapping his feet impatiently on the floor. 

They’d made their way to the French Revolution on the second floor; Felix had balked a little when Jisung suggested to go on that particular ride first, but no one else put up any strong objections, so here they are, in line for one of the most popular attractions in the park. 

Right now, Felix and Jeongin are in their own world, chattering away in front of them in the queue, matching fox ear headbands adorning their heads.

Hyunjin himself has on a pair of white bunny ears, tucked neatly into his pink hair. A gust of chilly, winter wind blows, and Hyunjin lets out a string of odd noises as he shudders. 

“You cold?” Jisung asks, seeing Hyunjin wrap his arms even more tightly around himself. 

Hyunjin hesitates for a moment, then blatantly lies, “n-no.”

“Why’d you wear nothing but a leather jacket when it’s almost winter?” Jisung accuses, slightly amused when Hyunjin’s chattering teeth absolutely gives him away.

“Because it makes me look good,” Hyunjin shoots back defensively, pulling himself to his full height and smoothening out his fancy leather jacket. He doesn’t last more than a few seconds before he shrinks back into his self-hugging position, shuddering from the cold. 

Jisung rolls his eyes. “You’d look good even if you’re wearing a trash bag, idiot.”

The point must’ve completely flew over Hyunjin’s pretty little head, because he simply gapes, “are you implying that I’m trash?”

“No,” Jisung sighs, and with a sudden burst of confidence, continues, “I’m implying that you’re pretty. And handsome. Pretty handsome.”

Hyunjin squints at him suspiciously, almost as though he’s scanning for any ulterior motives or hidden favours, before awkwardly coughing out, “okay. Thanks.” 

And that’s followed by a confused, “what are you doing?”

“Offering warmth,” Jisung says, holding his arms open. He’s still wearing his slightly oversized padded coat that may or may not have been Chan’s, and maybe he’s being a little reckless and confident and everything in between, _and_ well if he’d do the same for Minho then it’s not anything weird, right?

Except the way that Hyunjin stares at him makes him want to curl up into himself and delete and re-do the entire past minute over. 

“Never mind,” Jisung mutters, dropping his arms, when Hyunjin suddenly barrels into him like an overgrown puppy given the signal to _go,_ and he instinctively wraps the padding around them both. 

“Thanks for the warmth,” Hyunjin mumbles, voice muffled from where he’s buried his chin into Jisung’s shoulder. 

He can’t really tell if the racing heartbeat he feels is his or— well, it can’t be Hyunjin’s, so. Jisung’s plan is still going smoothly. Yes.

  
  


Until they finally get on the rollercoaster.

Jisung visibly gulps when he’s finally strapped into his seat and the metal safety bars of doom descend around him, sealing his fate on the French Revolution. 

Then he makes the mistake of looking over his seat and down to the ground floor.

_Ah, shit._

“Oh, wow,” Jisung squeaks, feeling his heart fucking Beat, sinking as far down into his seat as possible and tightly grabbing the cold bars with his hands that are turning increasingly clammy. “Oh, wow. We’re fucking high up.”

Hyunjin is barely phased as he glances over his own seat and replies, “we’re only on the second floor, though?”

“Shut up, we’re still fucking high up.”

Something seems to click in Hyunjin’s mind, because a small, devious smile grows on his face. “Han Jisung, are you scared of heights?”

Jisung sinks further down into his seat, squeezing his eyes shut. “No, we just don’t really get along.”

“You’re such a dumbass,” he hears Hyunjin laugh; then his left hand is forcefully pried off the safety bar, and his eyes fly open in fear and shock, until he realises that _Hyunjin is holding his fucking hand._

“You can hold on to me if you’re scared,” Hyunjin explains, holding their hands up like a trophy of sorts, before the gleeful music starts up and their ride starts crawling forwards.

The last thing Jisung remembers before the rollercoaster sends him into memory oblivion was how beautifully the blush on Hyunjin’s cheeks matched with the pink hues of his hair.

  
  


> This Tweet was deleted by the Tweet author. **Learn more**
> 
> |
> 
> 🐺 @3rachaCB97 30m
> 
> ? me and changbinnies there rn
> 
> |
> 
> **han jisung struggle tweets** @hanstruggles 29m
> 
> OPEN UR DMS BANG CHAN 
> 
> |
> 
> 🐺 @3rachaCB97 28m
> 
> whats a DMS????

  
  


The rollercoaster was a mistake.

Jeongin, an actual demon, skips cheerfully as he spins around to grin at them, completely unaffected by the ride. “Where are we going next?” 

_There is no_ we, Jisung thinks bitterly, and he’s still clinging onto Hyunjin’s arm and pathetically wobbling on his feet, but he manages to bite out, “the ghost house in Magic Island.”

Jisung instantly feels his body, soul and spirit recover back to full HP and beyond when Felix immediately pales at the suggestion. 

“I think I’ll sit out of that one,” Felix shudders, raising both hands in surrender.

“Me too,” Jeongin agrees, then blinks at Hyunjin. “Hyunjin-hyung, are you going?”

Jisung’s head immediately snaps up, and attempts to send Hyunjin his own rendition of puppy eyes, because (1) Jisung’s ego is too big for him to retract his plans, which means (2) if Hyunjin doesn’t go with him, he’d have to go alone.

 _Also, being a third wheel isn’t really fun,_ he thinks miserably, while looking at Felix and Jeongin’s interlocked hands. 

Hyunjin glances at Jeongin, then back at Jisung. 

“Um, I’m not really a fan of scary things,” Hyunjin starts off, sounding unsure. He glances back at Jisung again. “But I came here with Sungie, so I won’t ditch…”

Jisung’s brain stops processing the rest of Hyunjin’s sentence as he short circuits at _Sungie._ All he processes is Felix and Jeongin waving goodbye to them, and that they’re (only two of them!) making their way to the haunted house.

It feels like he’s walking on clouds. Clouds going _Sungie! Sungie! Sungie!_ with every step he takes.

 _This must be what euphoria feels like,_ Jisung thinks, smiling stupidly to himself. _Now, back to the plan._

  
  


Turns out the haunted house was a mistake too.

“Oh, hey, Jisung,” Seo _fucking_ Changbin smiles widely and waves at them from the end of the queue.

There’s a strange glint in his eye that, from various life experiences, Jisung knows usually precedes something terrible involving him, and he instinctively backs away, crashing straight into Hyunjin. 

“Uh, you good?” Hyunjin asks, hands shooting up to help steady Jisung. He barely feels the hand on his back— he can only sense Changbin’s amused stare— before he jumps away, mumbling a string of apologies.

Changbin cackles. Jisung wants to die.

“You know him?” This time, Hyunjin’s voice drops to a whisper, a hand placed on his elbow in concern. 

Jisung tries not to react to the hand on his elbow; he has to look cool, obviously, but his voice breaks when he replies with: “No.”

Hyunjin gives him a funny look. Changbin’s cackling intensifies.

“Aw, c’mon, don’t be like this,” a new voice says, and Jisung shrieks and jumps when a pair of stupidly familiar, strong arms snake around his waist and locks him into a forced back-hug with none other than—

“Chan-hyung!” Changbin calls out merrily, almost as though Jisung didn’t nearly scream bloody murder moments before. “You took really long in the toilet.”

“Mhm,” Chan says, from behind Jisung, and Jisung can even hear the wide smile on his face. “Lunch didn’t really agree with me, so I had to go do big business.”

Jisung instantly scrunches his face in disgust, his expression mirrored briefly by both Changbin and, hilariously, Hyunjin.

“We didn’t need to know that,” Changbin says pointedly, after a beat of silence.

“We didn’t,” Hyunjin agrees, with an indecipherable look on his face, then plasters on a polite smile on his face. “I’m Hyunjin. Hwang Hyunjin.” 

Chan finally lets go of Jisung to offer a handshake, “Bang Chan.”

“I hope you’ve washed your hands,” Hyunjin jokes, taking it. 

Chan simply shrugs, and Hyunjin’s expression grows into something of mild horror, his hand frozen, hovering in the air.

Jisung smacks him. “Don’t bully him,” he hisses, glaring at his stupid Chan-hyung who only gives him a stupid knowing look with a stupid teasing smile.

“Don’t worry, Chan-hyung is usually sanitary,” Changbin cuts in then, smirking. “I’m Changbin. Let’s skip the handshake, I don’t wanna get Chan-hyung’s germs.” 

Hyunjin nods, retracting his hand and awkwardly wiping it off on his jeans. “So… you guys know each other?”

The question is directed more at Jisung than the other two, and Jisung hurriedly jumps in to answer before his hyungs can embarrass him further. “They’re just hyungs I know from my major.”

“Oh, that hurts,” Chan wails dramatically, holding a hand to his heart. “Years of pulling all-nighters together and recording the most heterosexual of songs, just to have our friendship reduced to _hyungs he knows from his major._ ”

Jisung groans, covering his face in embarrassment, but Chan’s theatrics seems to have helped Hyunjin loosen up, because he relaxes slightly and giggles at Chan’s lines. 

And it seems like Chan knows what he’s doing, because he gives a not-so-discreet clap on Jisung’s back that sends him tumbling a few steps forwards.

“Heterosexual songs?” Hyunjin then asks, blinking innocently, hands shooting outwards as Jisung teeters on his feet. 

“Just a few painful years of self-discovery, but now we all know better that those aren’t songs we truly vibe with,” Chan supplies, although now there’s a slight, warning edge to his words, as he protectively drapes a heavy arm over Jisung’s shoulders. “Hope you’re okay with that.”

Hyunjin, however, catches the implication and backpedals quickly, waving his hands in horror. “Oh, no, of course I’m okay with it, I’m— I’m the same.”

“Great!” Chan beams, scary aura vanishing in an instant. Hyunjin visibly heaves a sigh of relief that has Jisung fighting to keep a smile off his face; _that’s Hyunjin actually being worried about how my friends view him, right? That means he cares, right? Also, he’s Not Straight!_

(Never mind that most people usually care about their first impressions on people they just met— yeah, no, that’s not valid anymore.)

“So, the haunted house?” Changbin grins, gesturing to the attraction in front of them. “You guys ready?”

  
  


They were not ready.

That afternoon, Jisung learns that watching horror movies on a screen is vastly different from experiencing a horror movie _in person._

And that what was more terrifying was his own friends rather than the actual haunted house itself. 

The context of the haunted house being them following a _cat_ into a creaky old house already gave him chills; not so much about the creaky old house, but more because Jisung associates cats with Minho, and that man already terrifies him on a daily basis. 

Going back to the point about his friends being more terrifying; Hyunjin actually jumpscares Jisung more by being genuinely terrified— at first, Chan was the one who starts screaming at something that moved in the corner, which sent _Hyunjin_ screaming and grabbing onto the person nearest to him, which happened to be Jisung, which then caused _him_ to scream because he wasn’t expecting anyone to grab him. 

Changbin had laughed at them all, and for some reason, probably because Hyunjin hadn’t recognised their voices properly yet, Hyunjin had screamed _again,_ thinking that Changbin’s maniacal laughter was part of the terror.

It was not.

Hyunjin screaming right next to Jisung’s ears while simultaneously trying to cling onto him for comfort _while_ Jisung can’t see anything causes them both to fall over and have everything go dark because this knocks off their 3D glasses.

“I hate this,” Hyunjin whimpers softly, eyes squeezed shut as Jisung carefully puts the 3D glasses back on him.

“Then why’d you agree to come along?” Jisung whispers back, shoving his own glasses back on; the attraction comes back to life around him. 

“You had a plan,” Hyunjin wails, with his eyes still closed. “I didn’t want to be a spoilsport. Are we near the exit? Can I just keep on closing my eyes? Can you just pull me there?”

Jisung sighs fondly, and is about to verbally agree when Changbin yells from somewhere much further up, “hurry up, lovebirds!” 

“Quick, let’s get out of here fast, I think I’m going to have a heart attack soon,” Hyunjin hurriedly says, grabbing around with both hands trying to locate Jisung with closed eyes. 

Hyunjin’s words reminded Jisung; he had a Plan™ to carry out. Hyunjin is _bound_ to fall in love with him once he sees Jisung and thinks his racing heartbeat is his realisation that Jisung Is The One. Or something like that.

So he just laughs, takes Hyunjin’s hand, and guides them towards the exit.

  
  


The Foolproof™ Plan works, but not exactly in the way Jisung intended it to.

Because, well, the first person Hyunjin sees when he opens his eyes, heart racing in fear after exiting the house, isn’t Jisung. 

It’s Changbin.

When Hyunjin falls into _Changbin’s_ arms, whining about how he’s going to be sick and how his legs are super jelly, Jisung thinks Minho might’ve been onto something when he called him dumb all those weeks ago. 

  
  


> **han jisung struggle tweets** @hanstruggles 5m
> 
> Jisung is trying so hard im actually proud of him
> 
> |
> 
> **han jisung struggle tweets** @hanstruggles 5m
> 
> Like genuinely, im tearing up i feel like im sending my son off to be married
> 
> |
> 
> **seungmo ㅇㅅㅇ bolo3 pls!** @mydayksm22 5m
> 
> Stop livetweeting, hyung. We’re gonna get caught.
> 
> |
> 
> **han jisung struggle tweets** @hanstruggles 5m
> 
> Kim seungmin just say u want my attention and go 
> 
> |
> 
> **seungmo ㅇㅅㅇ bolo3 pls!** @mydayksm22 5m
> 
> 😐
> 
> |
> 
> **seungmo ㅇㅅㅇ bolo3 pls!** @mydayksm22 5m
> 
> Lmao I told u

  
  


“Explain yourselves,” Jisung glares at the duo in front of him. 

Their gang had reunited with Felix and Jeongin a little while after the haunted house, and since a bunch of them were familiar with each other _and_ all of them were hungry, they’d decided to drop by one of the food stops for an early dinner. 

Thus, their gang expanded to six.

The two in front of him, however, weren’t included.

Jisung spotted them the moment he’d stepped into the _Chalet Café_ and made eye contact with _Kim Seungmin_ , who, for some reason, was already staring at him beforehand. Then he saw _Minho_ beside him, tapping away on his phone.

Jisung had randomly mumbled an excuse to Hyunjin about needing to go to the toilet and he’ll find them later.

He didn’t even wait for a response before he’d angrily stomped off to go demand an explanation from his supposed best friend _and_ his best friend’s supposed crush on _why_ he keeps bumping into everyone he knows on his _one_ planned not-date.

At least Seungmin tries to look apologetic. Minho simply stands there, an annoyingly triumphant smile growing on his face after the initial shock of getting caught stalking Jisung red-handed wears off. 

Then Minho says: “Are _we_ not allowed to go on an amusement park date too?”

But what Seungmin says, at the same time, is: “We’re spying on you, obviously.”

“Small Min, what the _hell?_ ” Minho gasps, looking thoroughly offended that their thoughts weren’t aligned.

“You think he wouldn’t have caught on? And, for your information, I’m physically taller than you—”

Jisung feels a headache coming on as he purses his lips and waits for his stupid ass friends to stop bickering and _maybe_ give him an explanation. 

Or at least even give him some attention. It’s _his_ not-date they’ve crashed. He should be the one getting upset. So why is he standing here listening to them argue their heads off?

Jisung can’t compute.

“—can’t stand you. Anyway, where’s the table?” 

He points in the general direction he thinks Hyunjin pointed towards earlier on, and Seungmin gives him another apologetic look (can they _please_ stop that) before wandering off. 

Once Seungmin leaves, Minho’s entire prickly demeanour shifts into something much more bearable. 

“You okay, buddy?” Carefully hooks his arm with Jisung’s, pulling him closer. “C’mon, don’t pout like that.”

Jisung tries to stop looking sad, he really does, but he fails to keep out the hurt in his voice when he blurts out, “did none of y’all trust that I could do this by myself?” 

Minho’s face falls. “Sungie, it’s not like that. We’re just worried.”

Jisung chuckles dryly, looking down, “worried that I’ll break Hwang Hyunjin’s heart?” 

“Okay, what the _fuck?_ ” Minho gasps, actually looking offended. He’s forced to look back up again when Minho drops his arm to angrily squish his cheeks, hissing, “ _no,_ you idiot, we’re worried that Hwang Hyunjin will break _your_ heart so I’m here on standby to obliterate a man if need be—”

“You were right, hyung, I’m an idiot.”

Minho stops speaking and reels back in shock. “What?” 

Jisung sighs; he can’t look anywhere else because Minho’s still holding his face captive, so he settles for staring straight into his hyung’s eyes. “The stupid foolproof plan thing. It doesn’t work.”

Minho’s eyes darken. “Who said it doesn’t work?”

“ _You,_ ” Jisung says, almost wanting to roll his eyes out of exasperation. “Remember? You said it was dumb and that it won’t— _ow,_ what the fuck?”

Minho glares at him while flexing the hand that he used to smack Jisung on the arm. “Well then, _I_ was wrong.”

Jisung blinks in confusion, cradling his smacked arm. “Huh?”

“The foolproof plan _will_ work,” is what Minho says, fire in his eyes, as he grabs Jisung and pulls him in the direction where Seungmin left earlier. “We will make sure it will work. _I_ will make sure it works.”

  
  


Dinner’s awkward.

Well, only for Jisung.

To the rest, other than Minho and Seungmin appearing out of nowhere, nothing else had seemingly happened in between. To Jisung, well; his mind is still recovering from the embarrassing fact that his own friends had stalked him around on his not-date, and also spiraling with all the doubts on how he could even _consider_ someone like Hwang Hyunjin falling in love with him.

Ridiculous. Stupid. Han Jisung is a dumbass.

What makes it worse is the Hyunjin in question sitting right across him at the table. Hyunjin had shot him a concerned and curious look when Jisung arrived at the table with Minho, but he didn’t ask, so Jisung didn’t say anything either. 

And Jisung continued not saying anything throughout. 

Minho, to his credit, makes sure Jisung eats his food and tries to pull him into conversations, mentioning a few things here and there. Jisung even manages to chuckle when Seungmin calls Minho out on how he sounds like a proud father gloating about his son. 

_That_ had started a fresh wave of bickering between the two, and as the two starts rallying the ragtag group of friends to their separate sides, Jisung loosens up enough to join Team Seungmin and insert one or two embarrassing anecdotes about Minho, earning himself some laughs and a (very light) smack on the back of his head.

It’s through dinner that Jisung belatedly realises how his friends are all connected in one way or another; well, first of all, there’s Minho. Minho who knows Seungmin from another Psych module that they had taken together, begrudgingly becoming friends after tanking a group project together. Seungmin, who knows Hyunjin, from high school. Hyunjin, who knows Jeongin, who knows Felix. Felix, who knows Chan. And then it comes full circle back to Jisung.

“We must be fated,” Felix beams at Jisung through a mouthful of hotdog. Jisung grins back in agreement, then takes a messy bite out of his own hotdog, smearing the mustard and ketchup all over his cheeks. 

“Ah, shit,” Jisung says, when he realises that he’s got the sauces spilled all over his fingers too. Before he can even ask for tissue, Minho’s already dabbing at his face with some, _tsk-_ ing at him in mock annoyance.

“You eat like a child,” Minho complains, wiping furiously at his cheeks, Jisung just letting Minho do his thing because he’d probably make a bigger mess otherwise. “What the— how did you get sauce on your shirt too?”

When he looks up and sees Hyunjin clutching onto a piece of tissue, and Jeongin on his left giving him a look of pity, Jisung wonders if Hyunjin also got ketchup on his shirt.

  
  


> **han jisung struggle tweets** @hanstruggles 15m
> 
> Reply han jisung best boy or im blocking 
> 
> |
> 
> 🐺 @3rachaCB97 14m
> 
> han jisung best boy!!!!!!!!!
> 
> |
> 
> **Lixie** ✨ @notyongbok 13m
> 
> birthday twin best boy <3
> 
> **han jisung struggle tweets** @hanstruggles 15m
> 
> @mydayksm22 Blocked 
> 
> [image]

> **seungmo ㅇㅅㅇ bolo3 pls!** @mydayksm22 14m
> 
> I WAS TYPING HALFWAY????? @hanstruggles
> 
> [image]
> 
> |
> 
> This Tweet is no longer available because it violated the **Twitter Rules. Learn more**
> 
> |
> 
> **seungmo ㅇㅅㅇ bolo3 pls!** @mydayksm22 11m
> 
> UNBLOCK, BABY* @leealwaysknows

  
  


“According to Jisung’s plan,” Minho announces to the group trailing behind him, tossing out an arm to briefly gesture at the attraction in front of them. “The final stop is the fantastic ferris wheel!”

“You hate heights, hyung,” Seungmin points out, exasperation lacing each word.

“ _The final stop is the fantastic ferris wheel,_ ” Minho repeats with purpose, completely undeterred as he grabs Seungmin’s arm and drags him along. “And Kim Seungmin is coming with me.”

“Wow, I’m so honoured,” Seungmin mutters sarcastically, but there’s a ghost of a smile on his face and he pretty much allows himself to be dragged away to the queue without much complaint.

“I’m going with Jeongin,” Felix announces, linking his arm with the younger, who rolls his eyes but smiles anyway.

Chan calls out to Changbin before Jisung can even open his mouth to ask.

Jisung sighs. “Guess that leaves you and me,” he smiles apologetically to Hyunjin, still half a step behind, looking slightly distraught for some reason.

“If you don’t want to go with me, I can always go alone,” Hyunjin replies hurriedly, shuffling forwards so that they’re walking at the same pace again. “Or if you wanna go with someone else. I’m cool with it.”

“As you can see,” Jisung gestures to the group in front of them, “no one wants to go with me.” 

“Well, it’s the same for me,” Hyunjin jokes in return, chuckling. With his hands in his pockets, he suddenly sighs, “um, I’m not exactly sure what I did, but I’m sorry.”

“Huh?” 

They’re at the front of the queue now, with Chan and Changbin about to board the capsule in front of them. There’s not much of a queue because Jisung had planned this; go on the ferris wheel right before the evening parade begins, so that most of the crowd will be at the main road, awaiting the parade. 

Hyunjin shuffles on his feet. “You came back really awkward, and I— sorry, I assumed things, I must’ve made you uncomfortable, sorry.”

Jisung’s bewildered. The park attendant waves at them merrily to try and usher them onto the descending capsule, and Jisung only replies after they’ve been figuratively and locked into an enclosed space for about fifteen minutes. “What are you talking about? If anything, I should be the one that’s—”

Hyunjin interrupts him. “You and Lee Minho aren’t together?”

What.

“What?” Jisung gapes, nearly falling off his seat from shock.

“What?” Hyunjin blinks back. 

“What,” Jisung repeats, staring at Hyunjin, who seems to make himself smaller every second. “First, no.”

“You guys are not…?”

“ _No,_ ” Jisung insists. He wants to cry. And maybe pull his hair out. “How did you even come to that conclusion?”

“Because of hanstruggles,” Hyunjin admits sheepishly, burying his face into the collar of his shirt. “The Twitter account?” 

Jisung pales. “You follow hanstruggles.”

Hyunjin nods.

Well, fuck. 

This is embarrassing. 

Jisung is going to _kill_ Minho. Or himself. Or both. But Minho first. “Fuck.”

“You’re kind of like an Internet celebrity,” Hyunjin offers, probably seeing his words as a compliment more than anything. 

“Me?” Jisung points to himself, gawking incredulously. “An Internet celebrity? Dude, I only have like, what, nine hundred followers—”

“A thousand and eleven,” Hyunjin corrects.

Jisung nearly screams in frustration; how closely does Hyunjin follow the account that he’s even more up-to-date on his follower count than _Jisung_ himself? 

“That’s besides the point! I have a thousand followers! _You_ have _thirty thousand_ followers!” 

Hyunjin shrugs, lightly brushing off Jisung’s statement as though he’d said three hundred instead of thirty thousand. “That doesn’t really count. Mine’s only here for what they can see. You have followers because of your personality. That’s kinda cool.”

“Sorry to burst your bubble,” Jisung says, not sounding sorry at all. “They don’t follow hanstruggles because they think I’m cool. They follow it because Minho-hyung livetweeting my pathetic attempts at life is funny.” 

“I think you’re cool,” Hyunjin shoots back. “That’s why I followed the account.”

“You have a very weird standard for cool,” Jisung replies weakly, sinking down into the seat on his side of the capsule. 

Hyunjin simply shrugs. 

Jisung sighs again.

This ferris wheel ride is unbearably long. 

“So, those tweets about you trying to get someone to fall for you… weren’t about Lee Minho?”

Jisung stares at Hyunjin, trying to figure out if Hyunjin’s being serious. Hyunjin stares back, but only for a few seconds, because his ears start turning red and he quickly looks away.

He’s being serious. And suddenly this entire situation teeters on comical for Jisung, because, _what?_

“Hyunjin,” Jisung starts, trying not to laugh. “Those tweets weren’t about Minho-hyung. In case you didn’t know, Minho-hyung runs the account. He’s the only one with access to it. He wouldn’t be tweeting about _himself._ ” 

“He could’ve been really dense,” Hyunjin states defensively, suddenly being prickly. “Why are you laughing? What if he doesn’t know?”

“I—” Jisung gapes in disbelief. “I just told you it’s not about him!”

“You don’t have to lie to me about it!” Hyunjin’s nearly yelling now, for God knows what reason. 

Jisung lets out a strangled noise that’s a mix of a scream and a frustrated yell. “Why would I lie to you about this?”

“Then who else would it be about?” 

“They’re about _you,_ you dense idiot!”

Jisung slams his hands over his mouth, eyes widening when he realises what the fuck he just blurted out— _fuck, he’s_ the bloody idiot here, why did he just—

“Oh,” Hyunjin mumbles.

Jisung’s thoughts grind to a halt.

Their capsule on the ferris wheel reaches the peak right then, and the ride pauses. It’s suddenly quiet, eerily quiet, even with the same, merry theme park music playing in the background. 

Hyunjin’s the one who breaks the silence first. “So… all those tweets about you trying to get someone to fall in love with you… was about me?”

There’s honestly nothing else Jisung can even lose at this point, so he opts for slinking so far down his seat that the collar of his padding coat pushes into his cheeks, hiding half his face and closes his eyes. 

In times of trouble, Jisung always minimises everything to sound like a joke. And his current racing heart, spinning thoughts and an absolute lack of racing heart are all serious signs of trouble.

So he shakily says, “yeah. They’re all about you, baby. I even had like a whole foolproof plan to make you fall in love with me.”

“You had a…” There’s a pause here, then a chuckle. “A what?”

Jisung groans, running both hands down his face. “I’m stupid, don’t ask.”

“I’m asking.” Borderline whining. “I want to know!”

He cracks open an eye. Hyunjin’s looking at him, but instead of scorn and distaste like he’d expected, there’s only concern, kind interest, and a twinge of amusement. 

Jisung sighs. He’s stuck, he might as well. “Remember when Prof Park taught about misattribution theory a few weeks back?”

Hyunjin’s eyes widen; and then he’s laughing, eyes crinkling, hand flying to cover his mouth. His cheeks and the tips of his ears are red, so very red; _he must be really cold,_ Jisung concludes.

“No way,” Hyunjin says, still laughing. “Really?”

“Why did you think we went on all those extreme rollercoasters _and_ the haunted house?”

Hyunjin snorts; he’s laughing so much he’s actually shaking. “Fuck. You’re really incredible, y’know?”

“Thanks, I know,” Jisung huffs. Even as he’s nearly out of breath laughing, with his hair falling all over his face, Hwang Hyunjin still manages to be effortlessly pretty and fuck; it’s unfair how much damage it’s doing to his weak, little heart. “ _Stop_ laughing. It’s not funny. Imagine accidentally confessing to the love of your life with nowhere to run after being rejected.” 

“Well I—” Hyunjin quietens down, runs a hand through his pink hair, and Jisung has to forcibly look away, mentally preparing himself for the inevitable rejection and the remaining five or so minutes of being painfully, awkwardly stuck with your unrequited crush in a tiny ass enclosed space. 

Hyunjin chuckles. “Actually, I like you a lot too.”

Their capsule starts moving again.

“What?” Jisung exhales; everything is spinning a little, and he hadn’t even realised that he was holding his breath this entire time. “Huh? _What?_ Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Hyunjin smiles nervously. “I’m very sure. I thought you were cute on that first day of lecture, so I sat next to you. And then I realised _you’re_ the subject of hanstruggles. And, well, that— I, just. I want you to be the love of my life.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Exactly how I felt when you told me those tweets were about me,” Hyunjin grins; he sounds and looks confident, but Jisung’s finally noticing how he can’t stop shaking his leg, or fiddling with the handmade bead bracelet on his right wrist. 

_There’s no reason for him to lie,_ the tiny Minho-voice in his head prods. 

The only thing he ends up saying after is: “wild.”

Hyunjin snorts, starting to twist the rings on his other hand. A silence falls, as they just sit in each other’s presence, starting to see each other in a new light, starting to realise all the little things from before; how everything falls in place, with growing smiles they can’t keep off their faces.

There’s one thought that keeps repeating itself in Jisung’s head, and it’s simply just— _God, we’re both so fucking stupid._

Hyunjin’s the one who breaks the silence first. “So, uh, what do we do?”

“Usually in movies, this is the part where we kiss,” Jisung blurts out, without much thought. 

“I—” Hyunjin looks like he’s about to start laughing again, but he controls himself. “Okay.”

“Okay?” His heart is beating so _hard_ that it’s all he can hear, and Jisung’s musically inclined brain classifies it as a _two hundred beats per minute song_.

“Okay. Yeah.”

When Jisung finally plucks up enough courage to lean in far enough for a kiss, Hyunjin suddenly snorts and bursts out laughing.

Jisung falls backwards in shock, nearly tripping over himself in the process.

Hyunjin laughs harder.

“ _What?_ ” Jisung yells, feeling embarrassment tinge his cheeks red as he clambers back up onto his seat opposite Hyunjin’s. “What’s so funny? What the fuck?”

Jisung’s not angry or anything; he feels his own stupid smile forming on his face when Hyunjin nearly chokes himself over from his giggling and is barely able to say, “that was so fucking awkward, dude, we’re so fucking awkward.”

“I can’t believe you confessed your undying love for me on a ferris wheel just to _dude_ -zone me, _dude_ , that’s fucking rude.”

Hyunjin laughs so hard his eyes disappear and he topples over on his seat. Jisung chuckles at the sight; and when they catch each other’s eyes, a few seconds later, they lose it, cracking up in hysterics again.

“We’re really hopeless,” Hyunjin says, breathless, after they finally calm down.

“We are,” Jisung echoes, grinning. “I can’t believe you robbed me of a top-tier, romantic ferris wheel kiss, you bastard.” 

“Oh, I’m a bastard now?” Hyunjin teases, an eyebrow raised. “Just a few minutes ago I thought I was the love of your life.”

“Shut up, bastard.”

“Did the foolproof plan work?”

“Oh, shut _up._ ”

“ _Oh_ , make me,” Hyunjin sing-songs, with a twinkle in his eye.

Jisung isn’t stupid; he knows what Hyunjin means. He’s binged enough cliché romantic movies to know it usually ends with the protagonists sharing their first kiss at the peak of the ferris wheel, with fireworks going off in the background and fancy music surrounding them. 

For Jisung and Hyunjin, there’s no fireworks, nor fancy music; instead there’s only the screams of the park-goers from the surrounding rides, and the soft orange glows of sunset illuminating their creaky carriage that’s moved way past the peak.

It’s not movie perfect, but Jisung thinks it can’t really get any better than this.

  
  


(Later, Jisung asks cheekily, as he swings their intertwined hands back and forth: “So, did my foolproof plan work?”

Hyunjin hums, pretending to think for a moment. “Nope.”

Jisung drops his hand for a solid moment to smack Hyunjin on the arm. “It worked. It totally did.” 

“It didn’t,” Hyunjin smirks, lacing their fingers together again. “Your foolproof plan said I’d _think_ I’m in love with you.”

“So it worked, didn’t it?”

“No,” Hyunjin insists, but now there’s a huge, triumphant smile on his face. “I don’t _think_ I’m in love with you. I _am_ in love with you.”)

  
  
  


> **han jisung struggle tweets** @hanstruggles 50m
> 
> I promised face reveal at 1k followers!!
> 
> [image]
> 
> |
> 
> **j.one** @3rachajone 49m
> 
> thats ME WHAT THE FUCK THATS NOT U
> 
> |
> 
> **hyunjin ❣️** @smhwnghj 35m
> 
> um…. thats us? 
> 
> | 
> 
> **j.one** @3rachajone 34m
> 
> hyubjin i swear im cooler than this
> 
> |
> 
> **j.one** @3rachajone 33m
> 
> **@strugglminho98** FOLLOW THIS ACCOUNT FOR MINHOS NEVERENDING STRUGGLING AND PINING FOR SEUNFJFIEHDVJLLLLLLLLL

  
  
  


_extra._

> **j.one** @3rachajone 36m
> 
> hyubjin i swear im cooler than this
> 
> |
> 
> This reply was hidden by the original Tweet author. **Learn more**
> 
> |
> 
> **han jisung struggle tweets** @hanstruggles 30m
> 
> Blocked and reported [CLOSE.]

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone's curious, they got an A on that interpersonal attraction project
> 
> 2min sequel? maybe
> 
>  **edit:** i'm in tears please look at [pretty boy hyunjin at the amusement park](https://twitter.com/tinywaistliker/status/1316089555926220800) by hanyi ;_____________;
> 
>  **edit 2:** yes this entire fic inspired after [true struggles](https://twitter.com/divorcedrachas/status/1272905899686887424)
> 
>  **edit 3:** i also just wanted to let y'all see this fantastic [2min](https://twitter.com/hajix3ma/status/1325838400214212610/photo/1) [sequel](https://twitter.com/hajix3ma/status/1325857724601667586) [crumbs](https://twitter.com/hajix3ma/status/1326278687650615297) by the fantastic momo aka ao3 user pumpkinchair (yes that's 3 separate links, have fun)
> 
> twt: [@divorcedrachas](https://twitter.com/divorcedrachas)


End file.
